


only we can be the cold of the summer

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And me worshipping both of them, Fluff, Hi im bored, I wuv my wittle dumplings, Just Kuroko worshipping Akashi, Kuroko calls Akashi 'Seijuurou' because i want him to, Kuroko luvs his hubby so much ok, M/M, Married AkaKuro, Shy Akashi, Summer, This is gonna be gr8, descriptive writing, gayyyyyy, no angst whatsoever, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akashi's hands are warm."Tetsuya?"Tetsuya holds them up and kisses his fingertips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look im bored so here we gooo
> 
> -Sai-chan is drunkuuu

Tetsuya closes his eyes and revels in the rare summer breezes, sunlight warming his eyelids and piercing through in saturated orange hues, smudging his vision or in this case,  his lack of it.  

A feather-soft and muffled chuckle prompts his eyes to flutter open,  the soft brush of eyelashes tickling his delicate cheekbones. Tetsuya turns to place his gaze on his lover, a majestic sight illuminated by the translucent rays peeking through the clouds, the colours of a summer sunset. Tetsuya adores the way his beloved's scarlet hair burns through the atmosphere like flames dancing in the winds, every strand swaying in time with the currents of air. The exquisite being shifts in his position, the collar of his shirt moving aside to reveal sharp collarbones and the unblemished skin of his neck.

Tetsuya's admiration is meant to stretch beyond words and the limits of language itself. 

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya barely hears the melodious voice cut through his daze. 

" _Tetsuya."_

Tetsuya finally brings his attention towards the insistent tone. Oh,  now he's looking at his eyes.  Tetsuya wonders if someone might have drained numerous roses of their colour and dripped it all into Seijuurou's irises, synthesizing the swirling tints of matted crimson that he sees today. Tetsuya doesn't want to stop this, stop watching Seijuurou, no,  he wants to stare at Seijuurou for a long, long time because this is the perfect opportunity to catch Seijuurou at his finest. 

"Tetsuya,  we're supposed to be watching the sunset,  stop staring."

"Why? I like staring at you."

"What do you gain from it?" Seijuurou's eyebrows furrow and it was  _adorable,_ Tetsuya just wants to throw himself onto him and hold him nice and tight. 

"Nothing at all. If anything,  however,  I get to witness life's epitome of perfection itself. "

Seijuurou's cheeks flush because he knows that Tetsuya is talking about him,  and his eyes avert ever so slightly in another direction,  anything to distract him from Tetsuya's exalted gaze. Seijuurou wonders how Tetsuya overlooks the macabre of his past,  how his eyes slip over the grotesquely sickening memory of Seijuurou's ignorance that had almost led to the near destruction of their relationship.  As thankful as he may be, Seijuurou's brooding notions crawl through the fractures in Seijuurou's soul,  doubts that have resided long beneath resurfacing once more to feed his insecurity. 

The glint of the ring on his finger reminds him to bury his demons in the depths where they belong.

Tetsuya's curious hands wander,  ghosting over Seijuurou's thighs and heading for Seijuurou's hands. Tetsuya clasps onto them with his fingers. 

Akashi's hands are warm. 

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya holds them up and kisses his fingertips. 

Right then,  as though orchestrated,  the winds pick up their pace and sent leaves drifting along, some catching on to Tetsuya's hair and others landing on Seijuurou's lap. Tetsuya licked his dry lips,  steadily fixating on the changes in Seijuurou's expression, the gradual materialisation of colour on his cheeks as blood rushed through his veins, the flustered dilation of his pupils and the ruffled locks of hair on his forehead. Seijuurou tries to pull his hands away but Tetsuya only lets go to wrap his arms around the other man's waist,  holding him closer and burying his face in Seijuurou's neck. For a moment,  Seijuurou is stupefied before he places his fingers on the small of Tetsuya's back,  loving and intimate. 

"Do you see what I gain now, Seijuurou?" Tetsuya whispers,  the remnants of his voice captured by the summer winds. Seijuurou sighs contentedly, resting his chin on the side of Tetsuya's head. 

"I suppose so."

As their heartbeats are felt through the contact between each other chests, Seijuurou spares a glance at the resting sunset that bleeds a thousand colours, continuously progressing to the next phase, night. 

Perhaps if the sun were able to speak,  it would have praised the couple's lovely endeavour. 

**Author's Note:**

> That last part is complete bullshit ok its 3 am and I forgot how to poetry. 
> 
> They're like cold summer because Kuroko has blue eyes like ice and Akashi is red and gold like summer yea no-//slapped
> 
> kms i want to die


End file.
